Write In Ink (and caring to keep living)
by reauvafs
Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 #5: Books] Tersisa berdua saja di dalam agensi sudah biasa, penasaran pada hal mendasar seperti buku catatan Kunikida barulah luar biasa.


Title: Write In Ink (and caring to keep living)

Rated: T

Character(s): Doppo K, Akutagawa R

Genre: Humor, Drama

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [BSD Rarepair Week 2019 #5: Books] Tersisa berdua saja di dalam agensi sudah biasa, penasaran pada hal mendasar seperti buku catatan Kunikida barulah luar biasa.

**Summary: Beast AU, fluff i swear this is fluff, unreliable genre, fluff**

* * *

_Deadline_ pengerjaan laporan menghantui Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Sejak dua jam lalu jemarinya tak pernah berhenti menari di atas keyboard laptopnya untuk menguntai kata demi kata agar menjadi sebuah kalimat berisikan fakta terhadap kasus minggu lalu. Secangkir kopi yang sudah tak lagi panas menjadi saksi bisu atas usaha kerasnya sedari tadi. Ia bisa saja menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan meraih minuman penangkal kantuk itu, tapi detik jam dan_ penunggu_ di sebelahnya tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut dilakukannya.

Terdapat Kunikida Doppo duduk dengan kaki disilang sebagai pengawasnya. Pria serba teratur itu melakukan dua macam rutinitas; memerhatikan gerak-gerik Akutagawa dan mencatat sesuatu di dalam buku catatannya. Akutagawa tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya—matanya tak sempat menengok ke sebelah—tapi sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Write In Ink (and caring to keep living)**

Jika ada yang dapat disalahkan pada situasi aneh ini, Akutagawa adalah pelaku utama. Tugas tersebut sudah diberikan padanya sejak senin lalu dengan batas akhir pengerjaan tepat pada hari ini. Hari pertama hingga ketiga bisa ia lewati begitu saja menggunakan alasan Oda sedang dinas dan meninggalkan anak-anak dalam penjagaannya sendiri, namun tidak dengan hari rabu hingga jumat sekarang.

Kunikida sudah berulang kali mengingatkan dua telinga bebalnya. Akutagawa sudah mengantisipasi akan ocehan tak ada habisnya dari seniornya itu, jadi ia mematikan ponselnya selama kamis ketika ia dipasangkan dengan Tanizaki untuk mengerjakan misi. Sialnya, begitu tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk berargumen, Kunikida menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Akutagawa bisa saja kabur dan menginap di rumah rekannya yang lain, tapi setelah melihat kekecewaan Oda beserta anak-anak yang mengetahui betapa malasnya ia, akhirnya dirinya pasrah dalam pelarian dari tanggung jawab tersebut.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan rasa lelah? Kamis malam begitu dingin dan Akutagawa terlalu lelah memandangi layar laptopnya. Tanpa sadar wajah penuh kantuknya itu telah menjadikan laptopnya sebagai bantal. Laporan yang seharusnya bisa dikerjakan barang setengahnya di hari itu menjadi hanya baru judulnya saja yang terketik.

Kegeraman Kunikida dapat dipahami Akutagawa dalam taraf tertentu. Jadi ketika dirinya memasuki kantor agensi, Kunikida langsung menyidaknya untuk duduk di kursi dan membuka laptopnya, mengerjakan seluruh laporan hingga selesai semuanya dengan sang detektif perfeksionis sebagai pengawasnya.

"Segini saja sudah cukup, kan?" Akutagawa menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. Sejak tadi dirinya terus duduk tegak tanpa bersandar sama sekali. "Aku ingin isti—"

"Ketikanmu masih berantakan."

Akutagawa mendekatkan matanya pada layar laptop, berusaha menemukan kesalahan pengetikan yang barusan dikomentarinya. "Cuma salah satu, kan?"

"Kau pikir 'datang' dan 'dating' itu sama?"

"Itu_ autotext_ dari sananya! Bukan salahku hasilnya begitu!"

Wajah Kunikida mendongak ke atas. Asap imajiner seperti sedang keluar dari atas kepalanya. "Jangan mencari-cari alasan atau aku laporkan lagi semuanya ke Oda-_san_."

"Cih." Keluhan sekaligus kepasrahan yang menjadi ciri khas Akutagawa ia lancarkan. Matanya sempat menajam pada seniornya, tapi ia tahu semuanya akan menjadi kacau dan merugikan baginya apabila Oda tahu tentang hal ini. Hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya mengikuti apa kata Kunikida dan mengerjakan tugasnya hingga selesai.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya dilalui keduanya dalam diam sekali lagi. Akutagawa benar-benar jengah pada rentetan kalimat demi kalimat yang dihasilkan kedua tangannya, ia malas sekali melihat kata 'pelaku' dan 'korban' yang jika otaknya benar dalam menghitung, sudah hampir dua puluh sembilan kali diketik.

Begitu dirinya telah mencapai akhirnya, Akutagawa memasang senyum penuh kemenangan pada pengawasnya. "Aku yakin semuanya sudah benar dan selesai sekarang."

Kunikida menggerakan catatan laporannya dari awal hingga akhir untuk memastikan keabsahan laporan tersebut. Tak menemukan satupun kesalahan, ia mengangguk. "Cepat _print _sana."

Buru-buru Akutagawa menyalakan mesin print tak jauh dari mejanya. Sembari menunggu mesinnya berfungsi, ia melirik Kunikida. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan misi apapun yang diberikan siapapun dalam sekejap."

"Tapi harus aku juga yang memaksamu."

"Pekerjaan begini tidak cocok untukku." Akutagawa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku lebih suka misi lapangan. Pergi bercocok tanam dengan Miyazawa-san juga masih mending daripada kerja begini."

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tidak suka dengan pekerjaan ini, hah?" sebenarnya ia tahu, tapi Kunikida penasaran akan alasan lain selain karena Akutagawa belum terbiasa dengan laptop dan seluruh isinya.

"Mengetik, mengetik, dan mengetik. Semuanya stagnan dan tidak ada tantangannya sama sekali." Akutagawa mulai melakukan proses _print._ "Mungkin menulis dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya itu cocok denganmu, Kunikida-_san_, tapi bidang itu tidak akan cocok denganku."

"Jangan hanya terpaku dengan pertarungan, Akutagawa."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kok. Ingat aku bilang aku suka pergi dengan Miyazawa-_san_?"

"Pekerjaan seperti ini juga ada manfaatnya." Kunikida ingin tahu seberapa masuk ceramahnya. "Dengan adanya laporan, kita jadi punya banyak informasi terkait suatu individu ataupun kondisi Yokohama sekarang."

"Aku bisa mengingatnya tanpa melihat laporan, kok."

"Fungsi laporan itu bukan cuma untuk kita ataupun demi arsip." Usapan pada keningnya yang telah berkerut mulai dilakukan oleh tangan Kunikida. "Suatu saat pasti akan berguna bagi orang lain. Entah pemerintah atau masyarakat sendiri. Kita tidak pernah tahu kalau dari sebuah laporan dapat membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah di masa depan yang kelihatannya mustahil dikerjakan karena kurangnya data."

"Oh, begitu."

"Jadi kau mengerti gunanya, kan?" _dan berhentilah malas-malasan!_

"Aku tetap menganggapnya pekerjaan yang membosankan." Akutagawa mengawasi proses loading di layar laptopnya. "Kalau Kunikida-_san_ segitu tertariknya sama membuat laporan, lain kali kau bisa menggantikan tugasku kok—"

"Kau itu benar-benar mengesalkan sampai ke sum-sum tulang, ya." Tak tahan mendengar ocehan ngelantur Akutagawa telah membuat Kunikida lupa etika membiarkan orang lain bicara sampai selesai terlebih dahulu. "TUGASMU YA TUGASMU, JANGAN JADIKAN KESENANGAN ORANG LAIN JADI ALASAN UNTUK TIDAK MENGERJAKAN TUGAS!"

Akutagawa sudah mengetahui akan begini jadinya. Kedua tangannya langsung menutupi telinganya sebelum teriakan keluar dari mulut seniornya. "Iya, iya. Aku paham. Aku paham, Kunikida-san. Berhentilah berteriak."

"KAU YANG BERHENTI BERCANDA."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku cuma kebetulan lupa mengerjakan yang ini saja, kok." Mendapati keanehan hasil kertas yang keluar dari _printer_, Akutagawa mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Kunikida-_san_, ini—"

"LUPAMU ITU SUDAH TIGA KALI DALAM DUA BULAN TERA—" amukannya terhenti saat Akutagawa mengambil kertas print dan menyerahkannya pada Kunikida. "Apa, hah? Kenapa kau bingung begitu?"

Kertas tersebut tampak tak ada masalah di bagian atasnya, namun setelah Kunikida teliti rupanya tinta hitam yang tertoreh di sana semakin memudar hingga tak lagi tampak di bagian akhir. Tulisan di sana tidak terlihat jelas sebagai efeknya. "Tintanya habis. Hentikan proses _print._"

Dengan sigap, Akutagawa langsung memencet tombol _stop _di laptopnya. "Apa kita punya cadangan tintanya?"

"Kurasa baru saja habis dipakai Haruno untuk pembuatan laporan sepuluh rangkap kemarin." Kunikida menyesali dirinya yang tidak segera mengisi _cartridge_ dengan tinta baru. Ia melihat arloji di tangannya kemudian mendecih. "Sedikit lagi orang dari Departemen Khusus akan datang. Mana sempat memesan yang baru."

Di tengah masalah yang seakan menghempas Kunikida, Akutagawa menemukan satu solusi yang paling bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. "Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya dari _notes_mu saja?"

_Ah, dia benar_. Kunikida tidak meremehkan anak baru itu. Kesal iya, tapi ia tahu ada kecerdikan terselubung dari kepala pemuda tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Kunikida langsung membuka _notes_nya sembari menuliskan _cartridge_ di dalamnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, tempat tinta baru muncul dihadapan mereka beserta dengan isinya yang penuh. Akutagawa segera memasangnya ke dalam printer untuk menggantikan yang lama.

Keheningan yang hanya ditemani proses _print _hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Akutagawa membahas hal lain. "Kemampuanmu hebat, ya."

"Ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba?" Kunikida curiga.

"Kau pasti bisa menciptakan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Aku hanya bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang ukurannya sama seperti _notes_ ini."

Mendadak Akutagawa terpikirkan akan sebuah ide. "Kalau misalkan apa yang kau inginkan itu semacam _harapan_, apa _notes_ itu bisa menciptakanya?"

Setelah pertanyaan tersebut keluar, Kunikida tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Fokus Akutagawa sedang terbagi ketika semua laporan sudah tercetak, ia tak sadar bahwa seniornya itu telah memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan tangannya langsung mengacak-acak rambut Akutagawa.

"Mana mungkin aku punya kemampuan bagai Dewa yang selalu dapat doa dari pengikutnya." Kunikida memejamkan matanya. "Kemampuanku hanya terbatas pada benda yang besarnya tak lebih dari sebuah bukuku dan bentuknya pun harus kubayangkan.

"Jadi mustahil bagiku dapat menciptakan sesuatu yang bersifat harapan akan sesuatu yang bahkan belum kulihat atau rasakan." Objek yang menjadi bahan sentuhan tangannya tidak juga memberi respon. "Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu."

Kunikida memang terkenal akan sifatnya yang cenderung kurang sensitif pada segala hal, hanya saja dalam kasus Akutagawa, tidak mungkin baginya untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ia tahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini memiliki harapan akan datangnya hari di mana adiknya kembali padanya. Akutagawa memang tidak bicara banyak, ceritanya pun kurang lengkap tentang bagaimana bisa adiknya menghilang tanpa jejak selepas insiden Port Mafia, namun Kunikida dapat bersimpati akan sedihnya terpisah dari orang terkasih.

Selama ini Akutagawa memang menampakkan sifatnya yang menjengkelkan pada Kunikida, tapi ada kalanya ia menampilkan wajah sendu sembari mengisyaratkan betapa inginnya, betapa rindunya ia pada sang adik yang sekarang pergi entah ke mana. Pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan sudah cukup menjadi rambu penunjuk Kunikida untuk berhenti sejenak memarahinya dan mulai menghiburnya dengan cara yang ia bisa.

"Kita memang belum bisa menemukannya sekarang." Kunikida masih terus menyemangatinya. "Tapi aku yakin kita pasti bisa menemukannya nanti. Dia pasti baik-baik saja di sa—"

"Kunikida-_san_."

"A-apa?" semburat merah memenuhi wajah dan telinga Kunikida.

Ada kesalahpahaman di sini.

Sejak tadi Akutagawa berpikiran akan beberapa hal. Jika sebuah harapan bisa dikabulkan oleh kemampuan _Doppo Poet_nya, maka bukanlah mustahil bahwa seluruh pekerjaan Akutagawa bisa dikerjakan tanpa harus membuatnya berhadapan dengan laporan, kan? Lalu jangan lupa harapan agar dirinya jadi lebih kuat dari White Reaper, dan oh- Akutagawa juga ingin jadi orang perkasa yang dapat bertahan meski Yosano memberikannya empat puluh kali pengobatan.

Menyadari adanya _blunder_ besar sedang terjadi, Akutagawa menahan tawa dibalik wajah datarnya yang sekarang sedang menurun ke bawah. Bagaimana bisa Kunikida salah menangkap pertanyaannya? Kenapa mendadak suasana di sini menjadi sangat _mellow_ dan seniornya ini menyentuh rambutnya? Padahal Akutagawa hanya ingin bicara omong kosong seperti keinginan-keinginan tak terbatasnya tapi kenapa Kunikida malah—

Ah!

Dia. 'Dia' yang dimaksud Kunikida barusan memberi Akutagawa bayangan tentang alasan dibalik sikap aneh Kunikida ini.

"Aku… cuma ingin pekerjaan mengetik laporanku ini bisa diselesaikan sekejap oleh kemampuanmu, lho."

"A-APA—" Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Kunikida untuk menyerap ucapannya barusan. Tangannya yang masih memainkan rambut Akutagawa buru-buru ia tarik kembali. Wajahnya semakin memerah dengan rasa malu dan marah yang ditunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Akutagawa menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sembari berpura-pura batuk. "A-aku, sumpah, aku tidak berpikiran buruk tentang apa-yang-terjadi-barusan, Kunikida-_san_."

"KE-KENAPA KAU MALAH MIKIR YANG TIDAK JELAS BEGITU?"

"Justru apa yang kupikirkan itu paling ideal dari sudut pandangku." Akutagawa berusaha kuat untuk tidak tertawa. "Memangnya siapa yang tidak mau tugasnya selesai tanpa harus mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun?"

"TAPI—KAU—" Kunikida kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui kesalahpahamannya maupun kelengahannya dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tampil memalukan adalah aib baginya, tampil memalukan di depan Akutagawa justru lebih parah lagi. Sekarang ia ingin sekali ada lubang hitam di bawah kakinya yang dapat menariknya masuk dan membuatnya tidak lagi tampak dihadapan pemuda pengguna Rashoumon itu.

Rasa malunya semakin menjadi-jadi, untunglah Akutagawa mengerti betapa tinggi harga diri semua orang di sini (termasuk dirinya), jadi ia menghilangkan hasrat untuk menertawai Kunikida dan mulai menenangkannya. "Tapi tenang, kupikir jauh di dalam hatiku aku juga mengharapkan apa yang kau katakan barusan."

Kunikida berhenti gelagapan dan sekarang raut wajahnya sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Akutagawa melanjutkan. "Meski awalnya aku tahu meminta harapan adalah sia-sia, setiap manusia pasti akan tetap berharap, kan? Entah untuk mempermudah hidupnya atau untuk mempertemukannya dengan orang yang ia ingin temui. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Gin, tapi kurasa aku yang sekarang masih belum cukup untuk menemuinya."

Ada jeda beberapa saat bagi Akutagawa untuk menyediakan keberanian untuk mengatakan ucapan selanjutnya dengan wajah datarnya. "Jadi terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kunikida-_san_. Kupikir ucapanmu tadi tidak memalukan, kok."

Suasana di sana menjadi penuh tekanan. Kunikida lagi-lagi dibuat tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia masih ingin meminta orang di depannya untuk melupakan kecerobohannya, tapi ia tahu Akutagawa sedang berusaha mengeluarkannya dari rasa malu tak beralasan ini. Apa yang dilakukan Kunkida tadi adalah sebuah bentuk dari kepedulian, lantas apa yang harus dipermalukan dari sana?

Kunikida membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring karena gerakan spontan penuh kekagetan barusan. Ia sudah merasa lebih berani sekarang. "Hm, camkan itu baik-baik, bocah."

"Tapi melihatmu yang segitu paniknya karena salah tangkap lucu juga."

"KAU—" Seulas senyum yang nantinya akan berevolusi menjadi tawa di wajah Akutagawa menjadi tanda bagi Kunikida untuk berbalik dan segera kabur dari situasi ini. "Kau benar-benar bocah menyebalkan!"

"Kunikida-_san_ selalu bilang begitu ke orang yang umurnya lebih muda darimu."

"DIAM!" harga diri seorang senior semakin hancur kala Akutagawa terkekeh di belakang punggungnya.

"Semua jangan terlalu dianggap serius, Kunikida-_san_." Ujar Akutagawa. "Aku terhibur, kok." _berkat ucapanmu._

"Meskipun memang begitu…" Terdapat kebimbangan di wajahnya. "Kau… AGH. PERSETAN LAH. AKU GAK TAU LAGI."

Kunikida meraih kenop dan membanting pintu. Ia tidak tahan dengan Akutagawa yang tertawa ataupun Akutagawa yang menenagkannya. Keduanya benar-benar membuatnya marah. Kenapa orang yang selalu mengikuti aturan sepertinya harus mendapat rekan kerja sebegini mengesalkannya? Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menyalahkan tangannya, kenapa organ tubuhnya itu seenaknya saja menyentuh rambut orang lain tanpa seizinnya? Dan kenapa pula Akutagawa—

_Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kunikida-san_

Ucapan itu terngiang di kepalanya sekali lagi dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Kunikida benci mengakuinya tapi sikap penolakannya tahu betul bahwa Akutagawa mencoba tidak membuatnya semakin kelihatan bodoh, ia bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kunikida memang malu telah ceroboh seperti itu, namun bagaimana pun juga semua yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang ia selalu ingin katakan padanya.

Bocah bernama Akutagawa Ryuunosuke itu selalu bimbang pada langkahnya. Ia membutuhkan alasan untuk tetap di sini sedangkan adiknya terus melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikannya. Kekhawatiran Kunikida berakar dari sana, ia berspekulasi akan adanya putus asa dalam diri Akutagawa di tengah pencarian adiknya dan itu akan memunculkan _monster _yang bersembunyi di dalam dirinya.

Oda pernah bilang tentang monster bernama emosi di dalam diri Akutagawa. Sejujurnya semua tahu ia adalah anak yang suka memendam segala sesuatunya sendiri tanpa membiarkan orang lain menyusup masuk. Jika Akutagawa terus mengejar emosi dalam pencarian adiknya, bisa-bisa monster itu akan melahapnya dan membuatnya hilang kendali. Kunikida tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, itu sebabnya ia berusaha menghibur Akutagawa agar dirinya tahu ia memiliki rekan yang juga membantunya mencari adiknya.

Meski Kunikida merasa dirinya telah melakukan hal paling memalukan di dalam hidupnya, sedikit bagian hatinya tidak menyesal telah berbuat demikian. Melihat Akutagawa senang dihadapannya merupakan kejadian yang jarang terjadi. Ini bukan berarti Kunikida ingin terus melihatnya begitu, ia hanya merasa bocah tersebut perlu sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Yah, Kunikida akan terus menyiapkan seribu alasannya menyesalkan insiden barusan, tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan sensasi rambut Akutagawa yang berhasil dirasakan tangan kanannya dan betapa inginnya ia untuk melakukan yang kedua kalinya.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: HIYA HIYA HIYA sebenernya saya buat 2 fic buat prompt yang ini (satu ini yang sangad fluff dan yang satu lagi over angst) yang angst udah 3k buat tp kepikir 'kok kayaknya sayang kalo ini dikeluarin skrng, lagian saya bukan orang jahanam yang narik kata2 sendiri terus ngeupload angst ini, next time aja deh' dan nyelsain yg ini wkwk

Hubungan Kunikida sama Akutagawa di Beast entah kenapa ngerasa kaya canon!KuniAtsu. Bedanya Akutagawa gak takut sama Kunikida wkwk karakterisasi Beast!Akutagawa versi saya masih sama kaya yg dulu2, cuma bedanya di sini dia lebi berani aja~

KuniAku saya suka mau versi Beast atau canon (pas mereka berantem di arc Azure Messenger saya udah suka banget, tapi lebi lagi saya suka pas baca LN Dazai Osamu's Entrance Exam. . . beh... lebih indah adegannya) terus jangan lupa kalo Kuni-perfeksionis-Kida ini nyimpen foto Akutagawa di dalem notesnya! Ini adalah suatu misteri yang belum terpecahkan dan musti dibuat fic sama org- /stop

Yah, pokoknya makasih udah baca kompilasi rarepairweek saya-yang sangat ngaret-ini. Semoga terhibur!

(duh masih 2 prompt lagi. . .)


End file.
